


Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

by HannahPelham



Category: John Mayer (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: F/M, enjoy i guess, just some crap i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: John moves to London, and meets an intriguing woman
Relationships: John Mayer/Original Female Character(s)





	Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

When Raine Collins walked into the Groucho Club that night, she didn’t expect to find the love of her life there. She’d been a member for years, ever since she’d made her first film, but she’d never seen him there before. He walked in and sat down next to her at the bar, ordering something non-alcoholic. That was unusual for the Groucho Club. She could hear from his voice that he was American, so she guessed that was it. Most British members of the Groucho Club were borderline alcoholics. He looked over at her as she ordered another gin and lemonade.

“You’re new here” Raine said, making eye contact with him. His dark eyes seemed to look straight into her soul, as his soft smile made her automatically made her do the same in return.

“I am, just moved to London” he replied, “John Mayer, it’s lovely to meet you Miss Collins”

“It’s a pleasure, Mr Mayer” she said as she gestured towards a sofa in the corner of the room. As they sat down and began to chat, Raine realised she really liked his man. She found out he was a musician, he knew she was an actress. They talked about their careers, LA, London, fame, and everything in between. As the night drew on, they made their way from the Groucho to another nearby bar, one with a dancefloor. Raine wasn’t drunk, nor even tipsy. She was happy, and she wanted to dance with a nice man in a nice bar to nice songs. 

John bought her a drink at the bar, as she began to sway to the music playing. She drank her drink quickly, and dragged him to the middle of the dancefloor. He held her close as they began to dance, completely ignoring the occasional look of recognition from other people around them. John smirked as he heard one of his own songs start playing, and he began to sing softly in Raine’s ear.

_ We're goin' down _

_ And you can see it too _

_ We're goin' down _

_ And you know that we're doomed _

_ My dear _

_ We're slow dancing in a burnin' room _

They swayed slowly, and Raine leant up. John met her halfway, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. They continued to dance, wrapped up in each other, until the bar closed. When it did, they quickly made their way to the tube station, and made their way back to Raine’s house on the night tube.

John woke first the next morning, Raine draped over him like a blanket. He wondered if this was just going to be a one night stand. He really hoped it wasn’t. From what he knew about Raine Collins, she seemed perfect. 

John never thought the love of his life would be out there, but now he thought he’d found her, in the form of Raine Collins. 

He crept out to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, and found Raine sitting up in bed when he returned. 

“I thought you’d left” she whispered when he sat down. He looked around the room quickly.

“Without all my clothes?” he replied, handing her one of the mugs. He understood. He usually did leave whilst they were asleep, but Raine was different. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay in Raine’s company forever. She smirked and accepted the mug, taking a sip. She placed it on her bedside table. She grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, John’s, and threw it on as she sat back down on the bed. This felt right to her. It felt like she and John belonged with each other.

A few months later, John received a text from Raine, which surprised him somewhat. 

_ I’m pregnant, and it’s yours x _

John didn’t really know what to do. He never really expected to become a father. He just assumed he’d get by with his nieces and nephews and that would be enough for him. But now he found himself in a state of impending fatherhood, and he found he rather liked it. He immediately bought a plane ticket to London, having been in America visiting friends, and flew back as soon as he could. He raced from the airport to Raine’s apartment, ringing the doorbell again and again until she answered. 

“John - I thought I’d be seeing you” she said as she invited him in.

“I mean telling me something like that over text, I’m sure you guessed I’d turn up sooner rather than later” John replied, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

“Yes I imagined impending fatherhood might summon you”

“How impending?”

“You have three months to prepare” Raine explained, “and I know it’s a girl”

“A girl? I’m going to have a daughter?” John whispered. He knew already that he was going to adore this little girl with everything he had. 

“You are - we are” Raine replied. 

When, three months later, Raine gave birth to Heloise Collins Mayer, John found he was proved right. He loved that little girl with everything that he was and everything that he had. 

  
  



End file.
